1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to saddles for sporting equipment and, more particularly, to a saddle with ventilation properties. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a saddle with ventilation properties.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Saddles are connected to the frame of a sporting equipment, such as a bicycle, to support the weight of a user. Typically, the front part of the saddle has a narrow profile in order not to interfere with the movement of the user's legs while exercising. The back part of the saddle is wider than the front part thereof for providing additional support. The saddle usually includes a cushioning member or a covering member, such as a leather layer, on its upper surface to provide comfortable support for the user.
While exercising, sportsmen/sportswomen suffer from high heat that is generated at the buttocks and inner thighs due to repeated frictional movements with the saddle. The sportsman/sportswoman sweats and thus feels uncomfortable and sometimes has rashes. The high heat can also cause infertility for sportsmen and can lead to health problems.
The cushioning member, provided for increased comfort, typically does not allow the escape of moisture located between the buttocks and inner thighs and the saddle.
There is thus a need for a saddle combining both qualities, i.e. the comfort provided by the cushioning member or the covering member and an adequate ventilation between the riders buttocks and inner thighs and the saddle.
Furthermore, the ventilation needs vary in accordance with the weather. In colder temperature, the sportsman/sportswoman requires less ventilation to be comfortable. In warmer temperature, the body generates more heat and moisture and more ventilation is required to the sportsman/sportswoman to be comfortable.